Black Cats and Ravens
by LuckyLex
Summary: Harry Potter. His brother is the boy-who-lived. His parents ignore him. Raised by his books, his football and entertained by pranking his family, a mischievous Harry Potter turns up at Hogwarts. (Genius, Quidditch, Animagus!harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ignored**

 _"As a child , you would wait and watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one who worked while they all play."_ \- Warriors (Imagine Dragons)

A figure shrouded in shadows entered Godric's Hollow, glee evident on his snake-like face as he sent a bright-green light at the young woman reading on the couch. According to the man's spy, the Potter boys were located on the second floor. The man entered the room and gazed down at a toddler sitting on the floor playing with a football, the muggle object being there no doubt due to the muggleborn who was the boy's mother. As the man looked up he saw that in the room there was also a cot, containing the boy's brother Lachlan. The toddler looked up at the man he turned his attention back to him.

Staring him in the eyes unfazed the boy said, "You're a bad man, get out."

Voldemort stared right back hissing, "Insolent boy, you shall be the first to die!"

As the green light emitted out of Voldemort's wand for the boy named Harry, the boy whispered, "Bye bye bad man." And then the room went dark as the Potter's roof fell down.

James and his wife Lily had been at a meeting when their wards were triggered. The couple quickly assembled those there (among whom were their two good friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin). They all apparated to the edge of the wards and all started running towards the house after seeing the state it was in, the first floor relatively untouched but the second barely standing. As they filed through the front door they saw the babysitter lying on the floor, eyes wide open and lifeless.

Fearing the worst, the group ran up the stairs, towards the boys room. The room had collapsed, and everything was covered by planks, dust and rubble. The majority doubted that the two sons could have survived. Everybody looked mournful, tears on rolling down their faces until they heard crying from underneath the debris. The group quickly removed the debris and they now cried tears of joy as they saw the two boys, lying down.

James and Lily rushed towards them whilst the rest hugged and cheered at seeing the two fine. Lachlan was conscious and crying his eyes out and Harry was unconscious, but relatively fine. Next to them was Voldemort's wand, and unsure of what to do, the couple turned towards their friends and they decided to go to the only person who would know what to do, Albus Dumbledore. Bidding farewell to the rest, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus went on their way to Hogwarts.

 **Inside Dumbledore's Office**

The door to Dumbledore's Office flew open as the group walked in, with James carrying Harry and Lily carrying Lachlan, Sirius and Remus filing in to their sides. Dumbledore looked up from the piece of paper he was currently scanning and smiled at the group ignoring their rude intrusion.

Dumbledore placed the papers on his desk and asked, "What can I help you with on this pleasant evening?"

Dumbledore gestured to the bowl of lemon drops on his desk,"Lemon drops?"

Sirius' hand shot out as he grabbed a lemon drop and began to unwrap it, getting scathing looks from Lily and Remus. "What?" He asked, confused at their reactions.

Dumbledore coughed to hide his laughter, before he got up and walked to the window in his office.

James and Lily looked at each other before James cleared his throat and explained, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, well he attacked our house and killed Matilda," at this point James choked and felt a reassuring hand on his back. "But he didn't kill our boys," Sirius muttered his thanks and the group nodded their heads in agreement before Dumbledore turned around and gestures for him to continue. "And we found his wand there," James finished.

Lily then reached into her pocket and presented it to Dumbledore, who's mouth opened in surprise.

Dumbledore studied the wand before he stated curiously,"I have a good idea as to what happened but before I tell you, allow me to look at Lachlan and Harry, I believe they may be able to answer my one last question."

James and Lily laid the two boys on his desk and Dumbledore walked over to his desk and looked down at them, nodding. Dumbledore wasn't one of the strongest wizards of all time for nothing, and he knew there was a chance Voldemort had created horcruxes. Looking down again at the boys be pondered on which one to name as the defeater of Voldemort and gift with a life of fame? Which one should be condemn to a life of insignificance?

While Dumbledore pondered, the group of friends waited impatiently, tapping their fingers and bouncing on the tips of their toes, in Sirius' case.

Dumbledore turned away, and paced back and forth with a pensive face.

Lachlan was younger with an average magical core. Harry on the other hand, had a magical core of a prodigious level and was looking to be an incredibly strong wizard. But, looking at them closer Dumbledore saw that Lachlan had a scar on his hand, shaped in a V for Voldemort. His twin however, bore no scar or sign of his involvement in his demise. Therefore despite the signs that Harry would be more powerful, Lachlan was clearly the one mentioned in the prophecy. Making up his mind, he turned towards the Potters and friends telling them his decision.

"I am not quite sure whether Voldemort is alive or not," eliciting a gasp from Lily. "But I am certain that Lachlan has vanquished Voldemort and somehow survived the killing curse. He is destined for greatness."

The group looked at each other, as huge smiles broke out on their faces before running over to pick up Lachlan and hug him. Sirius and Remus joined in the hug as they celebrated, jumping up and down cheering, while Dumbledore looked on with a satisfied smile and twinkling eyes.

After they had calmed down and stopped celebrating, Dumbledore then suggested for them the Potter family to go rest in the hospital wing, as they'd need their rest for the sure to be extravagant celebrations that would take place tommorow.

"We'll do just that," James replied with a huge grin on his face and pecked Lily on the cheek.

James then started to leave the room with Lily and Lachlan, forgetting all about his oldest son. Sirius and Remus had stayed behind to ask Dumbledore about whether he wanted their help in rounding up Death Eaters and notifying everybody of the news. The pair and Dumbledore watched them leave before turning around and realizing that they had left Harry.

Sirius picked him up and ran towards them as he shouted at James,"Wait! You left Harry behind..."

The happy family turned around and James mumbled,"Oh yea..."

And on that day, Lachlan Potter was named the Boy-Who-Lived and events where Harry was forgotten soon became a pattern, much to the concern of Sirius and Remus.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this hopefully long story. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sexually identify as a Jawa.**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Up**

 _"It sucks when you're being ignored by the person whose attention is the only thing you want in the world."_ \- Harry Potter (aged 5)

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lachlan..." Voices sang cheerfully, applauding as they finished the tune.

A small raven-black haired child peered down the stairs, looking at the party with sadness evident in his brilliant emerald green eyes. Studying the boy closer you would see that he had quite handsome features for a young boy. It was Lachlan's 2nd Birthday, and Harry's 5th, but this didn't seem to be something the rest of the guests were aware of.

Carrying his book, 'The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli' and kicking his football, the boy started to creep away back to his room, his socks allowing him to tread silently. Harry had gotten quite curious about human nature, so he had taken a break from his study of magical theory in order to better understand the subject.

Harry slowly opened the door staring at his room. He took in his bookshelves full of old and intriguing books and small bed, and the various paraphernalia he had lying around. Harry knelt down next to a wall on the hard wooden floorboards as he started to rant.

"It's my birthday too I'm turning 5, why am I not getting presents like him? Why am I not getting cake like him? Why am I not getting attention like him? Why?" he cries softly to himself. "Because he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and I'm just his brother," he continued punching the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"It sucks when you're ignored by the person whose attention is the only thing you want in the world..."

And from that day forth, Harry Potter vowed to get back at the people who ignored him and no matter what, he vowed to never forgive them. Caught up in his thoughts however, Harry didn't notice the two men standing behind him until one of them walked behind him and patted him on the back. Harry's head swiveled towards the two, who he now recognized to be Sirius and Remus, or as he called them, Doggie and Wolfie.

"Doggie, Wolfie!" Harry exclaimed wiping the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius replied with equal enthusiasm, as he rustled Harry's hair, Harry smiling.

Remus noticing Harry's mood, knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" Remus inquired softly.

"It's my birthday as well but nobody cares..." Harry mumbled, visibly upset. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and frowned.

"Harry, we care." Sirius grinned pointing at himself and Remus, who grinned back.

"Really?!" Harry cried as he eyes lit up and he smiled at the two, as they pulled him into a hug.

Sirius and Remus reached into their pockets and pulled out their wands and two boxes the size of a fingernail. They placed them on the floor and looked at Harry who was happy at being able to see more magic. The two pointed their wands at the boxes and silently cast a spell which caused the boxes to grow in size. Harry smiled at the display of silent casting.

Before Sirius and Remus could say more Harry butted in, "That was _engorgio_ , the enlargement charm right Wolfie?"

Remus nodded, proud of Harry for his knowledge of a 4th year charm. "Have a nerdfest later, presents Harry, presents!" Sirius grinned as Harry eyed the presents like Sirius when he eyed a pretty lady.

Harry was incredibly excited, having not received any presents that day.

Harry grinned back at him as he grabbed the first present and ripped open the wrapping. "Oh wow!" Harry exclaimed, "A Nimbus 1600! This must have cost so much!"

Harry jumped on Sirius and hugged him. Sirius laughed as he hugged his godson back. "You gotta fly after this okay Harry?" He encouraged as Harry pulled away from the hug.

"Okay Doggie!" Harry giggled as Sirius frowned at the unoriginal nickname and Remus joined in on the taunting.

Harry turned his attention to Remus' present and unwrapped it, smiling as he saw the books piled on top of each other.

"Thanks Wolfie," Harry beamed as he saw the titles, 'Magical Creatures and their Qualities', 'A Beginners Guide to Arithmancy' and 'Transfiguration, Matches have their use!'

"They might be a little advanced but I've seen some of the books you read and these are around the same level." Remus explained as Harry studied the books closer.

"You can read the books later Harry go fly on the broom!" Sirius exclaimed as he bounced up and down impatiently.

Harry agreed, excited himself to finally get a chance to fly, something he'd dreamed of since seeing his father fly one day. Ignoring the sounds of laughter and fun from the living room as he went to the Potter's backyard with Sirius and Remus in tow.

"Okay Harry, put the broom down and your hand over it and say Up" Sirius explained in a serious manner.

"Alright..." Harry said softly as he put the broom down. Putting his hand over the broom Harry commanded, "Up" as the broom flew into his hand.

"Good job Harry!" Sirius and Remus applauded with matching grins.

"Alright Harry, mount it now, no put your hand a little lower, alright nice job." Harry looked back at Sirius both nervous and excited. "Fly, Harry, fly! Sirius laughed as he and Remus watched on in anticipation.

Taking off, Harry flew around slowly, getting a feel for flying. Surprisingly, it seemed really easy to him. Getting braver, Harry sped up and started doing twists and turns, rolls and dives. Sirius and Remus looked on proudly at Harry, and they couldn't fathom how his parents could neglect him, but they both silently agreed to make that up for him in spades.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying flying and the rush it gave him, the wind blowing his hair back and making him feel one with the wind.

They let Harry fly around for a few hours as they applauded his daring stunts while silently discussing his situation.

"Alright Harry, it's getting late let's head in," Sirius shouted as he and Remus stood up from the bench.

Harry obeyed, diving straight down at an almost 90 degree angle before pulling up inches away from the ground.

"Merlin's beard Harry don't scare me like that!" Remus shouted while Sirius giggled in a 'manly way' (at least according to him).

The trio headed in laughing as Harry feverishly spoke about his experience flying with the pair who enjoyed seeing his enthusiasm for flying.

A few hours later after all the guests who weren't close with the Potters had left and the two boys were in bed, Sirius and Remus approached James and Lily who were currently engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch and Charms with Minerva McGonogall and Filius Flitwick respectively.

"James, Lily. We need to talk about Harry." Remus announced, backed by Sirius.

And so, a discussion took place about Harry and how they treated him. And for a few weeks, all seemed well and Harry was treated fine. But slowly they returned to their previous behavior, and Harry refused to forgive them. Harry decided that it was time for him to make them wish that they treated him well, and he would get back at them. Grinning, Harry got to work.

 **One Year Later, Harry's Birthday (Aged 6)**

Harry loves his books. They teach him about magic, history and pretty much everything and anything he was interested in. He was lucky that his parents had such a great library, otherwise he would have started to get bored of reading and rereading the same books. This year he'd talked to his parents about receiving a present and they'd ignored him but eventually he'd managed to make them agree to buy him a new football because his old one was tattered from constant usage. He was looking forward to finally getting some acknowledgement from his parents.

He wasn't naive, and knew there was a chance they could forget about the present. But, if they did, well let's just say that Harry was very prepared. He'd had trouble sleeping last night out of excitement and he couldn't wait for today. Maybe people would finally acknowledge him and who knows, he could possibly get a few more presents?

Getting dressed quickly and rushing downstairs, Harry saw a living room full of 'Happy Birthday Lachlan' banners, decorations, cakes etc. There was no mention of him at all, anywhere.

Running towards Lily in the kitchen he asked her,"Mum, it's my birthday too why aren't there any decorations for me?" Harry was visibly confused as he had expected at least a little acknowledgement.

Ignoring him Lily kept playing with Lachlan whilst cooking him a 'special' breakfast.

"Mum..." Harry complained with a frown on his face.

"Yes Harry?" Lily replied absentmindedly.

"Where are my decorations?" Harry asked politely.

"Uhm...well we didn't have enough time to get them umm...son." Lily replied somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Oh, ok then. What about my present, did you get me that?" Harry asked excitedly.

Lily apologised,"I'm sorry but I forgot all about it! Don't worry, I'll get you it soon. What did you want again?"

Harry walked away in disgust, but unsurprised by his parent's action. Just before he left the room he sighed,"I just wanted a football Mum, that's all I want."

 _Harry's room..._

"I can't believe she did this to me, again! Why am I not surprised that my parents forgot about me. Normal kids with normal parents would be. But I'm not normal. And my parents aren't normal parents. It's time for sweet, sweet revenge," he thought with a malicious grin.

Harry left his room and snuck into his parents room grabbing his Dad's wand off the bedside table. He used a spell he read in a book to forge a fake letter from Snape about an affair between the two. He then put the letter near the window, pretending that the owl had been sent but had not delivered the message to the actual person and just left it on the windowsill. That was his payback on his Mum done but he still needed a way to get back at his Dad.

Oh yes, that would be perfect. Harry quickly got to work on creating a fake image of James kissing a nurse at St Mungo's the day Lachlan was born. It was pretty hard but he figured he'd be able to do it.

With sore hands, back and legs Harry stood up with the fruit of his labors.

"Harry." A voice called out to him.

"Yes?" Harry replied, covering up the photo and pocketing the wand.

"What are you doing up here alone again, Sirius and I were looking for you?" The voice now recognised as belonging to one Remus Lupin.

"Umm, nothing much," Harry replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You can't lie to me Harry, show me," Remus said sternly, frowning.

With a sigh Harry revealed the photo and the wand.

Remus looked at the image of James kissing the witch and was shocked at first. But then he noticed that it was only a Muggle photo (moving photos were believed to be unable to doctor), and the smirk Harry had on his face coupled with James wand.

"Harry..." Remus started, "Did you make this yourself?" Harry nodded nervously, worried about what Remus would say.

"Harry, you're bloody brilliant!" Remus exclaimed as he admired Harry's work, unbelieving of his skill.

"Well thanks, it's just a bit of revenge for them forgetting about my present again." Harry sighed as his shoulders slumped and he went and put the picture in his Dad's drawers which his Mum frequently cleaned.

"Don't worry about that Harry, me and good ole' Wolfie have got you presents! We even got you the quaffles and mini-hoops for practicing chaser!" Sirius shouted from the hallway, revealing himself.

Harry grinned as he raced out to grab his broom and play around. "Nice prank Harry, you're on your way to being a second-generation marauder already!" Sirius shouted out with a grin at his godson's antics.

 **A Year Later, The Daily Life of Harry (Aged 7)**

Harry's day to day life was pretty simple. He'd wake up early, go for a jog and do some exercises, before having a shower and preparing for breakfast. He'd go down, make himself breakfast, be ignored by his parents when they come down and see him eating. Then if it was a weekday, he'd go upstairs and alternate between reading and practicing football and Quidditch outside, eating whenever he felt it necessary. After dinner, he'd go upstairs and work on a project/prank for an hour or two before settling down in bed with a book and eventually falling asleep.

However on weekends, he spent Saturday with Remus learning about magic and other topics of interest and Sunday's with Sirius, who enthralled him with tales of pranks, girls and fun before practicing Quidditch with him. Sirius had tried football once, but it appeared he was one of those people cursed with zero natural talent in the game and when he took a hit to the face after an excellent shot from Harry, he called it quits. Harry shook things up every now and again with his schedule, but his life stayed relatively the same, and he was satisfied.

 **1 Year Later, Christmas Eve (Aged 8)**

Harry crept around the Library, looking for it. The book which would tell him how to be an animagus something he'd aimed to be for quite some time now. Unfortunately, for him his parents had hidden it in there "adult only" section. They'd cast charms on the door and all other sorts of protections apparently.

They had told Lachlan that the stuff in there was too dangerous for someone as young as him. Obviously they were talking up the protections a bit as Harry managed to unlock the door after 20 minutes of tampering.

When he entered Harry gazed in wonder at the books along the wall and in the center of the room. Inside these books there was a wealth of knowledge Harry had strived to find and he was overwhelmed by all the enticing titles.

He started looking for the animagus book, grabbing anything interesting he found along the way. Finally after a long search he found the book, 'Becoming an Animagus by Ryker Lura' a well-known transfiguration expert. Carrying his loot with him he snuck back to his room. These books were his Christmas present to himself, considering he wouldn't be getting anything from his parents. Sirius and Remus were sure to give him something good though, because they never let him down.

His plan for Christmas was that he'd read these books and finally get on his way to becoming an animagus. Of course he wouldn't be able to do that without a little bit of Christmas mayhem to satisfy him and spending some time with Mooney and Padfoot, as they had started encouraging him to call them. "Anyway, I can do that later, time to get started on becoming an animagus," Harry thought with a grin as he jumped onto his bed in excitement.

 **6 Months Later, Black Kitten (Aged 8)**

Harry had finally done it, after weeks of effort and many failed attempts. He was finally an animagus, just like the Marauders, a black kitten with his bright green eyes. Judging by the reactions of the muggle girls when he ventured out into the muggle world he was quite a cute kitten indeed, and Harry enjoyed the rubs and pats as he wandered around.

Harry was currently waiting outside, juggling a football as he waited for Sirius and Remus to come so he could tell them what he'd achieved.

When Harry heard a 'pop' sound he rushed towards the pair shouting,"Padfoot, Mooney!"

Sirius and Remus grinned as the boy ran towards them. Sirius reached out to hug him when suddenly he disappeared. Sirius looked around in shock for his godson before he heard a meow and felt something pawing at his shoes. He looked down in surprise at an incredibly cute kitten.

Seeing he had their attention, Harry morphed back and tried not to laugh at the pair who had their mouths open in shock.

"Hey," Harry said with an indifferent tone and an inward smirk.

"What the fuck Harry?" Sirius cried in surprise.

Remus gave him a look for his colorful language in front of a kid, although Remus couldn't blame him, he himself almost fainted. Harry may have been extremely advanced for his age but even Remus was shocked to see what the boy had achieved. He was a prodigy, an absolute magical genius with no peer and there was no doubt about it. But to see he'd achieved an animagus transformation at only 8 years of age was something incredibly difficult to comprehend.

"I'm an animagus like you now Padfoot." Harry replied struggling to keep a straight face.

"Harry...I'm so proud of you." Sirius commended, pulling Remus and Harry into a group hug.

And Sirius was proud, extremely proud of his godson. If he hadn't grown out of his need to brag he'd probably be parading Harry around at the DMLE, although Harry was quite humble and hated to show off.

Sirius lent down and whispered in Harry's ear,"Does it improve your Quidditch skill at all?"

Harry shrugged and replied that he hadn't tried it out yet.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sirius exclaimed in glee, forever a child despite his age as he dragged Hary and Remus to get the brooms.

After a few hours Sirius came to the conclusion that yes, Harry was a lot more nimble and even more skilled then before, believe it or not. Sirius couldn't wait for Harry to go to Hogwarts and shake-up the Quidditch teams. He was going to thoroughly enjoy watching.

 **2 Years Later, Harry's Birthday (Aged 10)**

Harry looked around, double checking his handiwork. All the traps and spells were in place, and let's just say that his brother was going to have a great birthday. He couldn't wait for the guests to arrive. But while he waited, he was content to lie down and practice with his soccer ball, but not before he put James' wand back, he wasn't that stupid.

 _A couple of hours later..._

"Finally they've all arrived," he thought to himself.

"Time to get this party started, the Harry way." Harry smirked as he tapped his finger on the wall impatiently.

Walking down the steps, Harry saw all the guests gathered together, talking about Lachlan and how amazing he was. He was used to it by now and it didn't affect him at all.

Looking around for his first victim, Harry had of course planned to start the fun by getting his brother.

Muttering the trigger for the spells, Harry put his finger on a rune that was subtly engraved on the corner of the wall.

Harry whispered,"Begin." And as he watched, his eyes lit up.

All of a sudden everybody in the room was blinded temporarily by a bright light. After the bright light faded, it revealed Lachlan in 'Boy-Who-Lived' underpants and high-heel shoes wearing lipsticks. On the walls, banners had gone up saying things like 'Biggest Git in The World' and 'Happy Birthday To The Boy-Who-May-Be-Female.' All the decorations were now pink and the Quidditch cake with a '7' candle was now a normal sized cake with an image of Lachlan kissing a monkey repeatedly. All in all, Harry couldn't of been happier with his handiwork. Of course, it didn't stop here.

By noon, people were running out of the house shouting things about a poltergeist and the house being cursed. It didn't take long for everybody else to leave. Once they were alone, Lachlan started having a tantrum because his birthday was ruined and he didn't even get to open his presents.

Comforting him Lily said,"Don't worry, you can still open all your presents now."

Looking at the handful of presents lying on the ground and realizing that they hadn't reached the gift-giving phase of the day yet Lily smiled at him and said,"Well, maybe not all of them now but how about I get you something extra special to make up for it?"

Lachlan nodded, before they left the room.

"Harry!" Sirius called out scaring Harry.

"Those were some amazing pranks today kiddo. Now you just need to start flirting with girls and you're a true marauder!" Sirius continued proudly, ruffling Harry's hair as he got a guilty look on his face.

"Well, about that..." Harry grinned as he explained what he'd been up to, Sirius wolf whistling much to Harry's chagrin.

"Aww, wittle Hawwy is all grown up" Sirius teased, reminded of himself when he was younger.

"Padfoot I'm gonna kill you" Harry threatened, embarrassed with rosy cheeks.

 **A few weeks later... Adventures in the Muggle World (Aged 10)**

Harry smiled as the wind hit his face, blowing his long, unruly hair back. Harry loved the wind, and the gentle feeling he felt when it hit him. He found it relaxing and would often lie down under a tree and have a snooze, in both his human and animagus form. Now wasn't the time though, because Harry had planned to meet up with a group of muggle boys he had met the previous year.

They were a good group of kids around his age, and he's gotten to know them well.

"Harry!" One boy called out, named Jake.

Harry jogged over to him and his friends who were messing around and shoving each other.

"Good to see you again Harry," Jake smiled. "But my sister won't shut up about you," Jake groaned as the boys around him smirked knowingly.

Harry was a good-looking kid and they all knew it, and so did Jake's older sister from what the rumors said.

"Good to hear Jessica is missing me, might need to give her a visit later then," Harry smirked at Jake as the boys laughed.

"Whatever Harry, I'm gonna beat you today!" Jake proclaimed with certainty and struck a pose, Harry not seeming to care as he juggled the ball he brought with him.

"We'll see." Harry commented before grinning.

The boys then formed teams and headed out onto the pitch, where Harry showed off his skills, scoring goal after goal like a demon on the pitch. A few hours later the boys finished and all headed home, Harry going along with Jake.

The pair joked and reminisced while they walked to Jake's home. Jake jogged up the steps and knocked on the door, Harry walking behind him The door opened and it revealed Jessica, a girl who for a 12 year old was noticeably pretty with her long blonde hair and cute face.

"Harry!" The girl exclaimed, noticing the boy hidden behind Jake.

Jake sighed knowing he had just signed Harry off for the rest of the day, but bid him farewell and went upstairs.

"Hey Jessica, you're looking prettier than usual." Harry grinned as the girl blushed and bit her lip.

"Just shut up and kiss me Harry," Jessica encouraged with pink cheeks, beckoning him to come closer.

Harry complied of course, who was he to deny a pretty girl her wishes?

 **1 Year Later, Hogwarts Letter (Aged 11)**

Harry looked up as he heard the fluttering wings a midnight black owl flew into his room and landed on his desk, carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal and crest. It had taken it's time but his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. Harry politely untied the envelope from the owl and opened it, scanning it's contents.

Reading aloud to himself he declared,"Books, cauldron, scales, wand yada yada ya. Nothing I can't get sfrom Diagon Alley." He quickly gathered the money he'd been stockpiling and left his room.

Heading down the stairs to quickly let his parents know (although he doubt they even cared) that he received his letter, Harry thought about Diagon Alley and the muggle world. For around 2 years now he'd been going to the outside world, mainly to Diagon Alley to get new equipment and books. He normally snuck around in his animagus and while his cuteness often attracted attention, it allowed him to get around a lot more discretely then if he were to go in his human form.

Walking into the living room, he saw his mother and father preening over his brother like always.

"But I want the new new new one Dad!" Lachlan shouted. "It's not far, everybody else has my broom now and I'm not the best anymore. Pleaaaaase Dad!" He continued in a whiny voice.

James smiled at his son with pride before replying with a grin,"Sure, why not we'll get you it soon."

Lachlan ran over to James and hugged him,"Thanks Dad so much!" Lachlan shouted.

Not sure of the best way to interrupt the 'happy moment' Harry said monotonely with an indifferent expression,"Mum, Dad I got my Hogwarts letter."

Lily glanced at him before smiling back at Lachlan,"Oh that's nice hun. Hope you enjoy it like your father and I did."

Harry then left the house disgusted in his parents, but not at all surprised. "Straight to The Night Bus I go! Well, unless I see a cute girl..." Harry grinned at the thought.

 **I don't know if people even read my story but hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

If you're reading this, thanks for still bothering to check in on some story you've no doubt forgotten about, and probably don't care about. I was amazed at the response my attempts at writing were, despite them never amounting to anything. Since the writing of them, I've grown up, and my writing style has matured and become much, much more sophisticated. I learnt how to show, instead of tell. The dialogue and emotions of characters I write are now a lot more natural. I learnt the importance of sentence structure and length, and no longer write in obnoxious run-on sentences that go on for so long they tire the reader out due to the addition of unnecessary words and phrases, like the sentence you just read. I might try to rewrite this story. I honestly have no idea. I've had a fic idea running around in my head for a while, but I haven't really executed on it. If I do decide to rewrite this, I'd fully commit and finish it. I'm no longer some young teen writing on his phone because he's stuck somewhere with no internet.

Thanks for reading this. I'll post snippets of my fic idea below, in case anyone was interested. Just a warning though, it's pretty AU.

Plot (really basic background, I haven't developed it that much) - House Potter is in a bad state, and their one ray of hope is Aries, a prodigy in both magic and combat. He's considered the strongest youth in his province by far. House Malfoy having witnessed his potential power, initiate a marriage contract with House Potter. Aries is now responsible for leading House Potter back into the limelight, and into the position of power it once held. He's supposed to do this through with the assistance of House Malfoy's wealth, and considerable strength. But then at the age of 14, Aries and House Potter are willingly betrayed by House Malfoy. This occurs as a result of House Gaunt's influence, and machinations (offering a marriage contract with one of the key youths in their House). House Potter is attacked by old enemies, supported by the Houses of Gaunt and Malfoy, and it soon falls into ruin. Aries is the sole survivor, due to his sudden and life-saving discovery of a bloodline. The new scion of House Potter sets out and travles the world seeking revenge, and attempting to restore his house's glory.

Setting - I'm going for an ambiguous historical setting here. I feel as if forcing a time period on this fic would ruin it. Geographically the world will be fragmented. You'll have cities and towns, independent or controlled by a collective force, such as sects, families (Houses) clans, schools and cults. Exploring the world, I believe that numerous intrigues should be around. These include your typical treasure lairs and ancient ruins, as well as hermit caves (containing some old, ancient wizards thoughts and wisdom). These could reward or destroy, depending on your own luck and ability. I plan for some to even transport you to other realms, where more knowledge and power can be gained over a short period of time. I plan for muggles to be aware of magic, and for them to be able to defeat magical users, through sheer ingenuity and skill.

Power System - This will consists of;

\- Bloodlines (unique traits/abilities) that get stronger as you do. Aries is planned to be related to speed and lightning

\- Weapons are used instead of wands as magical focai. This is due to their practicality. Wand users do exist, but only amongst the most academic of wizards. I plan for Aries to use a sword. I haven't decided on the specific type.

\- The size of your magical core and magical potential can be measured, but they can change, through natural means, hard work or artificial means.

\- You have areas of magic you are attuned to, which is tested at a young age. Harry is attuned to lightning and air.

\- When I mentioned artificial means earlier, I was referring to potions and special pills that can permanently power someone up, and allow their magical core to reach the next level. The planned problem with this is that evolving your core before allowing it to reach the extent of it's power at it's current level lead to a weaker evolution, and less of a chance to continue evolving.

\- Wizards/objects/? can impart knowledge, skill and strength onto another wizard. However after doing so, the imparter loses what they imparted permanently.

\- I'm also planning to give Harry a mischief-making highly intelligent cat who loves to steal shiny things, simply for entertainment purposes. I'm sure I can tie this into the concept of having a familiar.

Arc Idea(s) - I currently only have one somewhat developed, but feel free to read if you're interested. It's called the 'Delacour Arc.' A tournament is held open to magical youths under the age of 25. The rewards for those who place high include various valuable magic items, that catch Aries' interest. However, the price for the first place winner is the hand in marriage of the tournament host's beautiful daughter. Aries decides to compete but forfeit in the finals to dodge the contract but still win the best item on offer. Fleur's best friend (female) also decides to compete, as Fleur does not wish to marry and a female winning would void the marriage contract, due to their inability to reproduce. Appolline and Gabrielle, Fleur's mother and sister observe the waiting participants and have an unofficial bet over who will win, choosing one man each. Appolline picks an arrogant and boisterous man from House ?, who's being admired by his fellow participants as he boasts about his strength, claiming to be the strongest youth in France. Gabrielle picks the quiet, young handsome teen who was seated a fair distance away from the rest. She does this partly due to her fascination with the cat he was playing with. Appolline laughs at her naivete, disregarding him and claiming he was a nobody. The tournament proceeds and all three participants mentioned, Aries, arrogant man and Fleur's friend defeat their opponents with ease. Aries meets Appolline's choice in the semi-finals, and defeats him with ease, giving Gabrielle a grin as she applauds him. He now meets Fleur's friend in the final. He attempts to forfeit, but Sebastian Delacour (Fleur's father) forbids it, and forces him to fight. Aries doesn't protest, and decides to throw the fight. He's quickly defeated, and as the applauding of the crowd sets in all seems fine. Until an enraged Sebastian throws his glass on the floor and demands he fight seriously, or he'll kill him on the spot. Aries unwillingly fights seriously, and swiftly defeats Fleur's friend utilising pure speed. He turns to face the man who threatened his life, and is met with a grinning Sebastian. That's all I have for now.

Thanks for reading this, feel free to PM me if you want to say anything.


End file.
